Forbidden
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: It had been declared forbidden. But that didn't stop two young wizards breaking the rules and falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Written during an incredibly boring lecture today. I really shouldn't allow my mind to wander - it's dangerous.**

Unless your name was Draco Malfoy, you just shouldn't be allowed to look that sexy. It wasn't right, Draco decided, as he watched his lover completing an essay for Potions next week. Fingers curled delicately around the quill, hair falling into eyes, and paying absolutely no attention to Draco. That was just as well, really, considering they were in the Slytherin common room. Their relationship was not public knowledge, and wasn't going to be any time soon, for fear of the repercussions. Purebloods simply did not do such things as fall in love (or into bed) with someone of the same gender. But that was exactly what Draco malfoy and Blaise Zabini had done. Both were expected to marry respectable pureblood witches soon after graduating from Hogwarts. Draco shuddered as he remembered who his betrothed was – Pansy Parkinson. Not that she was the worst, by any means, but he was expected to produce an heir, which meant he'd have to sleep with her. Perhaps he could find a way to avoid marrying. He and Blaise could run away, at least until Lucius Malfoy was safely dead.

Blaise wrote his name at the bottom of the parchment with a flourish, and laid down his quill.

"What's taken you so long?"

"Oh, and I suppose you've finished, Malfoy?"

"Of course."

They spent many evenings bantering like this in the common room, but what went on in the dormitory, and now Blaise's Head Boy room, was entirely different. And that was what Draco wanted. Without a word to any of their fellow Slytherins, they made their way to the suite that Blaise shared with the Head Girl, Hermione Granger. As soon as they were through the portrait, they began kissing as though they'd been apart for a month. In reality, it was only a few hours, but it didn't feel that way to them.

Lips still locked together, Blaise pushed Draco towards the bedroom and somehow stumbled through the door. It was only when they heard a scream that they realised it was the wrong room.

"For the love of… What are you doing?"

Prising himself out of the blond's grasp, Blaise attempted to look dignified. However, he failed miserably. Draco simply stood there, waiting for the snide remarks to start.

"I'm terribly sorry for the interruption, Miss Granger."

"It's Hermione, Blaise."

"Hermione, then."

Taking hold of Draco's arm, he began to lead the way to his own room. However, Draco turned back to face Hermione.

"I suppose you're going to tell all your little Gryffindor friends about this now."

"Actually, Malfoy, I don't tell them everything. And I wasn't going to mention this, no."

Peering closely at her for a few moments, he nodded, satisfied she was telling the truth.

"Well, thanks, I guess."

"No problem."

Just outside her room, Blaise paused.

"Well done, Draco."

"What for?"

"You managed to talk to Hermione without insulting her."

"Doesn't mean I like the girl."

"You don't have to. But she's not as bad as you think."

…………………

Hermione was intrigued. Blaise had always been the quiet Slytherin, and she knew hardly anything about him, but him and Malfoy? Together? Not something she'd have expected. Then again, they were probably very good at hiding it – their pureblood families were almost certain to disapprove.

…………………

In Blaise's bedroom now, they were clinging together again, removing clothes and kicking off shoes. Hands slid over warm skin, lips soon followed. Falling onto the bed, the last few clothes were abandoned as they pressed their bodies together.

"Blaise, please, I need you."

"Say it again." Blaise slid one hand slowly down Draco's body, watching the blond's face intently.

"Please, I… I need you…"

Kissing deeply, Blaise moved his hand to stroke Draco.

It was over quickly, too quickly, but they liked to lie there together afterwards, both holding back three little words that they longed to say, but didn't quite dare. Because if they were overheard, it could get them killed.

Blaise was fed up of all the secrecy, even though he knew how important it was. He wanted to be able to walk to someone about his and Draco's relationship. Then he realised, Hermione knew. And she would be able to keep a secret. Kissing the sleeping Draco on the forehead, he dressed quickly and went back into their common room. Hermione was sitting by the fireplace, involved in writing her essay. She smiled as he approached.

"We can trust you to keep this a secret, can't we?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

He paused, wanting to ask what she thought of it all, when Draco strolled out, customary smirk in place. He sat down next to Blaise, and they hugged once more.

"You don't seem surprised, Granger."

"I've seen enough unbelievable things for this to be somewhat normal, actually."

"True, you are a mud… muggleborn."

Blaise looked at him in approval as he refrained from using his favourite insult. It didn't go unnoticed by Hermione either.

"I've got prefect rounds now, but if either of you want to talk, you know where to find me."

As she left, Blaise opened his mouth to speak, but Draco cut him off.

"If you say I told you so, I will hex you into next week."

Blaise closed his mouth. There were times when it was wiser not to say anything, and this was one. He'd definitely talk to Hermione though, some time when Draco wasn't around. Perhaps after her rounds, when Draco would have had to return to his dormitory.

"Draco!" He shook the blond awake. "It's almost curfew, you have to go."

"Or what, Granger will give me detention?"

"No, but McGonagall might."

"Oh, ok. I'm leaving." Reluctantly, he forced himself out of the armchair and set off for the Slytherin dungeons. A few minutes later, Hermione returned, collapsing into a chair by the fire.

"Rounds alright this evening?"

"Had to rescue a Hufflepuff first year who was stuck in the trick step with Peeves throwing things at him."

"They've been here for a few months now – you'd think they'd know where that step is."

"Not when Peeves is chasing you."

"That's true."

Blaise produced two bottles of butterbeer from some unknown location and passed one to Hermione.

"How did you get hold of these?"

"I know you Gryffs always have loads after you win at Quidditch, so don't blame me if I can get it too."

"I'm just wondering – I know how the Weasley twins always used to get it."

"Actually, I bought this on the last Hogsmeade weekend; I usually do."

"Well, thank you for sharing."

They sat in silence for a few moments; Hermione enjoying a much needed rest, and Blaise wondering how to bring up the topic he wanted to talk about.

"I… wanted to apologise for bursting in on you earlier."

"Don't worry about it."

"I assure you, it was a mistake…"

She cut him off. "Blaise, you're rambling. If you want to say something, just say it."

"How come you're not shocked and horrified like most people would be?"

"If, by people, you mean purebloods, then it's because I grew up in the muggle world where it's more acceptable."

"So, no-one would mind if we looked like muggles?"

Hermione laughed. She couldn't see Draco Malfoy agreeing to dress like a muggle, let alone go into a muggle city.

"You might get stared at a bit, but nothing more. You still can't shag in public though."

Blaise looked a little taken aback by her language, but refrained from commenting.

"So, where would we find clothes that muggles wear?"

"For now, you'd have to transfigure something – you couldn't walk into a shop wearing robes.

"What would you suggest?"

Grinning, Hermione cast some spells on Blaise's clothing. When she was finished, he wore dark blue jeans, a white T-shirt and trainers.

"Something like that, for now."

Blaise moved to stand in front of their full length mirror, and almost gaped at his reflection in astonishment.

"These are so much sexier than robes, and easier to move in. Thanks, Hermione."

"I think you'll have trouble convincing Malfoy to wear them."

"Why's that?"

"Because they're muggle."

"He's not as prejudiced as he was, Hermione. Blame his upbringing if you like, but now that Lucius practically ignores him all year, he's improving. Give him a chance, please."

"He's got to stop the insults if I'm to give him a chance."

"I'll see to that."

"Thank you."

Hermione had her doubts about Malfoy managing to be polite, but he had used the word muggleborn in place of mudblood earlier. Well, she had nothing to lose by helping them. She and Blaise had got along quite well this year, and he assured her that Malfoy would be civil.

It would be funny to see Malfoy in muggle clothes though. And, of course, she'd have to do something with his hair – he couldn't wear it slicked back like that in the muggle world. This, she thought, could be fun.

**AN: So, Draco and Blaise in the muggle world. Well, you know what to do - click the button and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Two confused pureblood wizards, one harassed muggleborn, and muggle London. I had a request for Draco in leather - enjoy.**

"What," Draco Malfoy demanded to know, "are you wearing?"

"Clothes, of course."

"Muggle clothes."

"Hermione's going to take us into the muggle world, where we don't have to worry about being seen by our families."

Draco raised one eyebrow, then looked at Hermione.

"I suppose you found him those… things."

"I transfigured them."

"Do some for Draco, then we'll be able to go."

"She is not transfiguring my robes. I won't allow it."

"Fine." Hermione stalked into her room, grabbed some of her things and transfigured them into an outfit like the one Blaise was wearing. Slipping on a jacket and a pair of shoes, she returned, tossing Draco's new muggle disguise at him.

"Granger, that jacket of yours, is it dragonhide?"

"It's leather. I suppose that's the muggle equivalent."

"I want one."

Blaise sniggered. Draco always got what he wanted - he'd always been spoiled.

"Get changed, Draco. I'm sure you'll be able to buy one."

Sulking, he stomped into Blaise's room. Hermione laughed.

"Is he always like this?"

"No, I think he's putting it on because you're here."

"Not surprising." She pointed her wand at a cushion and transfigured it. Blaise picked up the jacket, and knocked on his bedroom door.

"I'm not coming out, I look stupid."

"Nonsense. Get your ass out here now." A blond head poked round the door.

"It's alright for you, the stupid things look good with your colouring." Blaise dragged the reluctant Draco out into the common room. Hermione had to admit that red was not his colour at all. She changed the shirt to green, and Blaise passed him his new jacket. Draco seemed to be pondering whether he could say thank you to a muggleborn, but settled for a grunted "that's better."

"I don't suppose either of you two idiots have thought about how we're going to get wherever we're going?"

Hermione looked insulted.

"Of course I have. We're going to floo to my house, then use muggle transport to go into London from there."

"Muggle transport?"

"Yes, Malfoy, muggle transport. You've heard of a car?"

"I don't do Muggle Studies."

"Well, Draco," laughed Blaise, "it looks like you're going to learn today."

Hermione held out a pot of floo powder. "Follow me."

She flung down the powder, stepped into the flames, and called out "Granger house." A few moments later, Draco and then Blaise stepped out of her fireplace. She was rummaging in a drawer for a pen and paper. Finding some, she scribbled a note to her parents, so that they wouldn't panic if they came back to find her car missing. Blaise seemed fascinated by the ballpoint pen, and then even more so by the post-it note she'd written on. Draco feigned boredom, but he was watching closely as well. Her next challenge was getting them into London.

……………………

"No. No way. Not a chance."

"Draco, it's a muggle thing. It won't hurt you."

"I'm not getting in that… that… box on wheels!"

Hermione laughed. Draco Malfoy's description of the car was pretty accurate, actually.

"Hermione, you open the door, and I'll throw him in." She nodded, and, with much brute force, Draco was pushed into the car. She moved to the driver's seat, and Blaise took the front passenger seat. The two wizards, however, both struggled with the seatbelt at first. After watching Hermione put hers on, they both managed, eventually.

Bracing herself for the next round of panic attacks, Hermione turned on the ignition. The car's engine roared into life, and the two boys literally screamed. Hermione dropped her head forward in despair, completely forgetting that the steering wheel was there. That would have been fine, if she hadn't hit the horn.

"It's alive! Get me out of here!" Draco shouted, and Hermione groaned. She was thoroughly fed up already, and they hadn't even gone anywhere yet. Deciding it would be best to ignore them, she started to drive.

Everything was fine until a policeman chose to stop them. Obviously, he thought something must be wrong. Hermione looked young to be driving, and the two boys seemed unnaturally terrified.

"Licence and insurance please, miss."

She handed over the required paperwork, then glanced back at Draco and Blaise.

"Oh, calm down, you two."

"Is there a problem?" The policeman looked concerned.

"No, they're fine. They're just not used to cars, being foreigners. It's no problem."

They were soon allowed to leave, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Her passengers had relaxed a bit – well, they weren't clinging to their seats in a mad panic any more. Now, she just had to survive taking them around muggle London.

"Granger," came an angry growl, "you might be used to this thing, but we're not. How do you get out of this despicable contraption?"

Shaking her head at the fact that two grown men couldn't undo a seatbelt or open a car door, she told them how.

"This is going to be a long day."

**AN: Do I really need to tell you what to do now? OK, click the blue button to review. You know you want to.**


End file.
